Dos Contra Uno
by Kitsune-Alfa
Summary: esto es injustamente...


DOS CONTRA UNO

…

-hoy será un día muy largo-  
-por qué lo dices shizuru?-  
-porque hoy inicia un nuevo año te das cuenta de eso? Reito-  
-antes no te quejabas acaso ya estás en tu etapa rebelde?-  
-reito estamos comenzando nuestro segundo año de Universidad que tiene que ver con la rebeldía?-  
-en que no estas siendo tu últimamente-  
-entiendo eso pero como estarías siendo rodeado por la gente y que casi casi sientas la opresión de esa gente que se obsesiona contigo y... olvídalo viendo tu cara; estas encantado de que se te acerquen verdad?-  
-bueno es que ya no necesitas ir a buscar; nuestra miel los atrae-  
-eso sonó algo nauseabundo-  
-y tu necesitas salir con alguien o por lo menos tomar de la mano a alguien, mi querida Shizuru-

-creo que hoy no estamos en la misma sintonía reito-

-bueno, bueno no nos preocupemos por eso ahora que tal si "sonries" como siempre e ignoras a las personas-

-mhhh no, creo que hoy tomare la otra entrada-

-tanto estas asi de animo?-

-si, hoy no se que pasa que no quiero a nadie cerca-

-y dices que no es tu rebeldía-

-reito solo déjame en la entrada y tu ve por tu chicas y chicos quieres?-

-si, si, si con cuidado-

 _Reito se detuvo para que yo bajara y asi empezar a caminar no sin antes ponerme mis audífonos para escuchar música, no habia muchas personas las cuales entraran por este lado de la universidad asi que me sentía cómoda como para escuchar mi música a todo volumen y asi poder estar relajada, mire mi reloj y aun era temprano asi que decidi sentarme a leer un poco antes de entrar a mi primera clase, siempre llegábamos temprano porque sabíamos que nos detendrían nuestros admiradores…_

…..

…

-…nee-chan.. nee-chan despierta-

-maldición sabes a que hora son?, es temprano déjame dormir trabajamos hasta tarde-

-lo se, pero mai pregunto que si podías llevarlas y traerlas-

-dile que no somos sus choferes-

-sabes que paso la otra vez que hicimos eso, asi que levántate-

-ya que veo que el dia de hoy tienes mas energías que yo, toma las llaves y ve a dejarlas-

-he?, eso es injusto yo no quiero ir-

-entonces para que apareces en su campo de visión, ve antes de que venga y sea peor-

-solo fui al baño y ni me dejo entrar, que iba a saber yo que ellas entrarían a la escuela hoy-

-entiendo tu sufrimiento pero ve ahora, no quiero tener aquí adentro de la habitación a esa loca gritando-

-no quiero-

-quien diría que eres berrinchuda-

-eso es injusto sabes que aun sigo dormida igual que tu pero ok, entiendo pero tu las recoges y me compras mis nuevas herramientas-

-que?, porque-

-porque te lo pidió a ti no a mi-

-….., ok tu ganas-

-descansa-

-buen viaje-

….

-muévete imbécil!, pareces viejita!-

-que genio solo nos hubieras dado las llaves-

-ya me desperté y sabiendo como son, no gracias no quiero quedarme sin otra camioneta-

-no seas exagerada-

-como sea, pero que se siente entrar a la universidad?-

-lo sabrías si hubieses hecho el examen-

-para estar rodeada de gente?, no gracias-

-igualitas, igualitas-

-es porque sabemos de que va la cosa mai, pero aun no puedo creer que pudieran contigo araña, de Mikoto lo creo pero de ti-

-de mi que?-

-nada, solo digo que te pega bien el amor-

-que estas diciendo idiota-

-nada, me saludas a nina y aquí esta bien?-

-metete por ahí que hay espacio para estacionarte-

-vaya este lugar es enorme y esta vacio-

-ya te entraron las ganas de ser universitaria?-

-araña mira ese camaro uff preciosidad andando-

-por lo menos alguien como tu puede entrar viendo a ese camaro-

-ja!, nadie le podrá ganar a mis bebes ya sea en auto o en moto, lo mas probable es que sea un extranjero, esos autos no se consiguen facil-

-bueno quédate viendo esa cosa vámonos!, deje nuestros horarios pegados en la nevera-

-estas hablando enserio mai?, chicas ustedes han convertido nuestra casa en que?-

-en un hogar agradable y di que no hemos entrando a su habitación nos vemos al rato nat-

-por lo menos tendrías que saber a quien le estas hablando!- _suspiro-_ ahora que lo recuerdo les hubiera preguntado donde hay un baño, bueno no creo que importe si busco uno-

 _Sali del auto para ver los alrededores y encontrar a alguien que por lo menos me diga donde hay un baño pero mire y las chicas habían desaparecido las personas que mi vista podía divisar estaban muy lejos…_

-demonios es agradable pero cuando necesito a una persona no hay-

 _Segui caminando hasta que divise a un ser viviente caminando con toda la calma del mundo me le acerque sin parecer desesperada hasta que vi que se le había caído algo avance un poco mas rápido para encontrarme con su cartera.._

-hey! Se te cayo esto-

 _Pero no vi reacción al que yo le alzara la voz, me levante y camine mas rápido hacia ella hasta ponerle mi mano sobre su hombro.._

-oye se te ca..-

-kya!-

-ha!, q-que sucede! Contigo!-

-me espantaste- _decia la castaña quitándose los audífonos_

-por eso no me escuchabas?-

-lo si…-

-hey! Suéltala!-

 _Quite mi mano que tenia sobre la castaña al escuchar una voz detrás mia…_

-yo no hice nada!- _dije en mi defensa al voltear a ver a una chica con cabello color verde_

-como es que dejaron entrar a alguien como tu!-

-tomoe…-

-como alguien como yo?, que estas tratando de decir cabello de espinaca-

-esta bien shizuru onee-sama?, no la lastimo?, llamare a la policia- _acercándose a la castaña e ignorándome_

-esta es la clase de gente que entra a la universidad?- _pregunte pero mas que pregunta para ellas era para mi misma_ -que estupidez ten, se te cayo esto; atrápala- _aventándole la cartera a la cabello de espinaca para después caminar por donde venia_

-pero que persona con tan pocos modales-

-tomoe eso fue muy irrespetuoso de tu parte-

-y que quiere que haga?, desde hace rato estuvo siguiéndola pero cuando vi que se le acerco a usted me preocupe-

-aun asi eso fue muy grosero de tu parte pero que haces aquí?, casi nadie entra por este lado de la universidad-

-amm es que se me hacia tarde que tuve que entrar por este lado además mi clase esta por esta área-

-ya…-

-bueno nos vamos?-

-ara se me olvido por completo agradecerle-

-de que se preocupa shizuru onee-sama se nota que es un delincuente salvaje, no vio como venia vestida?, que bueno que estaba aquí si no pero no importa vámonos que se hace tarde-

 _Mire de nuevo por donde caminaba aquella chica mientras me hablaba y tomaba de la mano tomoe para ir a clases…_

….

-que bueno que no hicimos ese estúpido examen nee-chan-

-mhh?, te tardaste que sucedió?-

-nada en especial solo espero que las chicas no se topen con gente como ellas-

-si bueno eso ya no será nuestro problema ya tenemos suficiente de ellas en casa como para preocuparnos por eso, ahora a dormir te vez terrible-

-si, pero recuerda que tienes que ir por ellas, nee-chan-

-si, si pon la alarma-

…..

…

 _ **..ring..ring..ring..**_

-nee-chan es tu teléfono-

-mhh?, ya voy-

 _ **..ring.. ring…**_

-nee-chan apágalo o contéstalo pero cállalo!-

-ya voy… lo siento… bueno?... ya!?, ok voy para haya-

-quien era?-

-era tate que ya llegaron las piezas ire por ellas-

-nee-chan se supone que irias por las chicas-

-aun faltan tres horas me dara tiempo-

-ok~, no se te olvide mis herramientas-

-si, si, si nos vemos-

-nos vemos~-

 _Me puse un pantalón y mi camiseta, tome las llaves de la camioneta y me dirigí con mi amigo tate quien me consigue piezas que necesito para el ultimo momento, después de eso me fui a la universidad donde tendría que recoger a mis compañeras de casa, Mai, Mikoto y Nao, las cuales dejaron el lugar donde vivian para mudarse a la casa de mi hermana y mia solo porque nosotras vivimos cerca de la universidad donde ellas decidieron entrar a estudiar, aunque desde el primer momento que pisaron nuestra casa parece mas suya que nuestra, y como nosotras decidimos no entrar a la universidad tenemos mas tiempo libre pero eso mai lo toma a su favor para empezar a tratarnos como sus choferes; lo único bueno e intacto que dejaron era el único cuarto amplio de toda la casa y el cual era de mi hermana y mio.._

-fiu.. si que esta grande-

 _Mirando el principio de toda la universidad, le mande un mensaje a mai preguntándole donde la veria ella me contesto y yo fui a donde me dijo, mire y habia mas gente aquí que haya atrás, decidi estacionarme a un lado de un convertible realmente hermoso…_

-wow también vienen a estudiar gente rica?-

 _Apague el motor, sin que el reproductor de música dejara de sonar y bajar un poco la ventanilla mientras esperaba, cerre los ojos quedándome tal vez por unos instantes dormida hasta que escuche el atascado de un auto y aun chico empezándose a molestar abri los ojos para notar que era el dueño del coche.._

-amigo compras un auto de lujo y ni siquiera lo sabes tratar que desperdicio- _subiendo un poco el volumen de mi musica para después notar como el chico seguía intentando encenderlo_ -ahora que te miro bien te pareces un poco a Mikoto pero aun asi no te ayudare-

 _Vi como las chicas llegaban y como en vez de venir hacia mi iban hacia aquel chico…_

-no me digan que lo conocen-

 _Para después ver como Mikoto se acerca a mi camioneta y yo bajar el vidrio…_

-nat...-

-lo conoces?-

-es mi medio hermano-

-estas diciendo que ese sujeto rico es tu medio hermano?-

-si, puedes ayudarlo?-

-mikoto lo haría si supiera el como utilizar el coche bien-

-vamos nat-

-si lo arreglo lo echara a perder de nuevo mejor que se compre un auto que si pueda manejar, además no tengo mis cosas aquí las únicas que tengo son de itsuki-

-…-

-jaaa ok pero nos deberás una a las dos, porque son las herramientas nuevas de ella y se enojara asi que esta bajo tu propio riesgo-

-si yo me las arreglo con ella, gracias nat-

 _Baje de la camioneta con las nuevas herramientas de mi hermana para después notar como ya algunas personas se detenían a estar de chismosas y ni siquiera se el porque…_

-aniki, ella es natsuki, ella te ayudara con el auto-

-mikoto te dije que ya llame a una grúa para que viniera, no es la primera vez que pasa-

-pero nat es realmente buena mecánica, reito- _le decia esta vez mai_

-abre el capo- _dije esperando a que lo hiciera_

-enserio no se preocupen-

-solo ábrelo nada mas lo checare y después te enseñare a como encenderlo-

 _El lo hizo y lo revise notando como no tenia las piezas que eran realmente del coche sino de otros coches…_

-y que tiene?- _preguntándome el medio hermano de Mikoto_

-mhh será mejor que ya no te fíes de ese mecánico tuyo y ni del tipo de la grúa, Mikoto saca las cosas que están en la camioneta-

-si-

-porque?, que le hicieron-

-mas que hacerle te quitaron piezas, piezas que tengo y te pueden servir como buen remplazo pero si quieres que te funcione perfecto debes de comprar sus piezas orginaes solo por si las dudas, no quiero que me echas la culpa-

-enserio!?-

-si, que gano con mentirte, además solo te prestare las piezas para que puedas irte a tu casa antes de que tu coche bonito ya no valga nada si esa grúa se lo lleva al mecánico estafador-

-te pago las piezas si quieres no hay problema mientras que funcione-

-como te lo dije solo te las prestare tienes que conseguir las piezas originales-

-bueno que te parece esto te compro estas piezas y me consigues las otras para repuesto-

-vamos nat, acepta tampoco reito es malo- _me decia mai_

-ok-

 _Me quite mi camiseta para solo quedarme con mi playera de tirantes, no me gusta ensuciar mis camisas de aceite y empecé a trabajar, tarde por lo menos unos treinta minutos en ponerle lo que le hacia falta…_

-me prestas las llaves?- _le pregunte mientras me limpiaba las manos con mi trapo_

-si, todo tuyo-

 _Me las dios y me subi al auto.._

-vamos preciosa déjame escuchar tu dulce voz- _arrancándolo_

-se escucha muy diferente a como suele escucharse- _decia el medio hermano de Mikoto_ -gracias-

-se escuchara mejor cuando le ponga sus piezas originales- _poniéndome mi camiseta de nuevo_

-ten, gracias por ayudarme- _dándome cinco billetes de diez mil yens_

-oye esto es mas de lo que son las piezas originales con las que te estoy dando- _le decia devolviéndole dos de los billetes_

-no te olvides de tus servicios aunque no se cuanto cobres aun asi muchas gracias por ayudarme por favor acéptalo-

-si otra cosa mal sale te lo descontare que te parece?-

-bien me parece perfecto gracias-

-bueno nos vemos- _dirigiéndome a mi camioneta_

-nos vemos aniki-

-gracias Natsuki, mikoto-

-de nada- _arrancando_

-reito?, que paso?-

-shizuru disculpa no haber ido hasta haya-

-que sucedió?-

-nada que me vieron la cara con el auto y la amiga de mi hermana me lo dejo como nuevo-

-de tu hermana?-

-si-

-shizuru onee-sama esa es la delincuente de la mañana-

-delincuente donde!?-

-haruka no es ningún delincuente, y te lo dije a ti también tomoe-

-delincuente?, puede que se vea rebelde pero no le vi nada de delincuente o algo por el estilo, me ayudo con el coche, se ve buena persona a pesar de esa apariencia pero que paso?-

-es que en la mañana no me di cuenta que se me habia caído la cartera y ella me la devolvió pero como llevaba mis audífonos pues me asuste cuando me toco y bueno luego llego tomoe diciéndole cosas hirientes a la pobre y se fue enojada ni siquiera me dejo agradecerle-

-tomoe deberias de poner atención a lo que dices y a quien se lo dices-

-no es mi culpa que sea una delincuente-

-nunca cambiaras verdad?-

….

-hemos llegado!-

-oh nee-chan! bienvenida Las compraste verdad!?-

-si, ten-

-gracias nee-chan ahora si a traba…, por que tienen grasa?-

-he?, bueno eso que te lo explique Mikoto, pero por mi parte si son nuevas-

-mikoto?-

-lo siento itsuki le pedi a nat un favor, asi que pues yo lo siento?-

-oye no te libraras tan fácil de esto, porque?-

-bueno es que mi medio hermano mayor tuvo problemas con su coche y ahí estaba nat asi que dime que quieres de recompensa para que olvides este incidente-

-me a completaras para esa pieza que necesito para mi motocicleta-

-ok trato-

-yeah!-

-felicidades itsuki ya por fin terminaras la motocicleta-

-ya quiero viajar en ella!, ire a pedirla con tate y te dire cuanto mikoto-

-claro-

-podemos ir a ese viaje verdad nee-chan!?-

-si tsuki corre ve-

-si ahora vengo!-

-a veces digo que se parecen hay otra que digo quien es la madre y quien es la hija-

-soy la hermana mayor-

-si?, por unos minutos-

-aun asi sigo siendo la mayor, aunque ahora la veo un poco mejor algo le paso cuando fue a dejarlas que llego enojada-

-no fuiste tu quien nos llevo a la escuela?-

-he… no, ella fue quien las llevo-

-lo siento Natsuki pero aun no encuentro algo para saber quien es itsuki o quien es Natsuki pónganse un gafete diciendo gemela mayor, gemela menor-

-ni creas que me pondré esa estupidez para que puedas saberlo; y eres la única de las tres que no sabe quien es quien, aun asi estaba realmente enojada dijo algo sobre que bueno que no hicimos el examen para no encontrarnos con gente como ellas-

-como ellas?-

-aja, lo mas probable haya sido chicas de la alta como tu medio hermano Mikoto, en fin no importa, ya esta mejor asi que ire a trabajar, nos vemos-

-si les llevare comida mas al rato, como recompensa-

-lo estaremos esperando con ansias-

….


End file.
